pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forward March Platypus
Forward March Hare is a 2010-animated Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes cartoon released in October 16, 2010 featuring Perry the Platypus. Perry is accidentally drafted in the army, and causes havoc with his sergeant at basic training. The title relates to the March Hare Plot The mailman has delivered a letter to "P. Plotypus" (Perry Plotypus), but when the truck pulls out, the exhaust from the tailpipe causes the letter to drift out of the mailbox and drop into Perry's hole. Perry, in the middle of his morning workout (including a brief workout of his tail), eventually sees the letter and assumes it's for him. On reading the letter, he gets shocked: "Holy cats, I've been drafted!" Perry's going through the Army induction center only causes some small reactions: -After asking a guard for directions, the guard assumes the Army has started inducting platypuses. -When Perry has his x-rays taken, the doctor there assumes he's (the doctor) been overworked. -Perry also passes the eye exam with flying colors from the first letter right down to the microscopic "Reg. U.S. Pat. Off." disclaimer at the bottom of the chart. Once in the army, though, he quickly causes problems. His shoes are too big, so when his Sergeant calls for the men lined up to "about face," Perry accidentally knocks the rest of the line over like bowling pins. The Sergeant calls Perry forward, where Perry introduces himself as "Private Perry the Platypus reporting, your majesty!" The Sergeant doesn't believe it's really Perry, and sarcastically refers to himself as "Sergeant Phineas Flynn." However, his Colonel, referring to himself as "Colonel Isabella", tells the Segeant that "General Ferb Fletcher was asking about you, Sergeant." When the Colonel inspects Perry and orders him to "about face," Perry knocks the Colonel over with his large shoes, much to the Sergeant's horror. As punishment, Perry and the Sergeant — now noticeably demoted to Sergeant First Class — take a long hike that sees both of them crawling back to their bunk (at "Camp Ono" — Ono, Pennsylvania also happens to be a hamlet near Fort Indiantown Gap, a former Army base) in the middle of the night. Perry, after peeling back his sweating shoes, finally lies down in his bunk, but is woken by Reveille seconds later. Perry, intending to "moider that bugler," runs out with a baseball bat and a "whack!" is heard off-screen. After Perry decides to take a bath, it's shown that Perry really hit a record player. The next day, the Colonel is furiously looking for his helmet. The Sergeant First Class finds Perry taking his bath, using the Colonel's helmet as his bathtub. After Perry makes a comment about cleanliness being next to godliness, the Sergeant First Class throws Perry out and runs off with the helmet full of soapy water — only to run into the Colonel. The Colonel then puts his helmet on - and gets splashed. Now demoted to Corporal rank, Perry's officer has Perry 'dress' the chickens for dinner — though Perry has them all dressed in tuxedoes. ("Where are they eatin'?") Perry then tries nailing a calendar to the wall above his bunk using a large ammunition shell (causing the neighbouring soldiers to flee). The Corporal runs up just in time to almost get hit with the shell when it goes off — but, much to the Corporal's shock, the shell pierces clean through the angry Colonel's helmet, making him look like the devil. Now reduced in rank to Private, Perry's former drill sergeant asks the now-bandaged platypus (presumably as a result of the aforementioned incident) what he's got against him. After mentioning Perry' various body parts, he finally realizes "Jumpin' Catfish, we've inducted a platypus" and runs off to find the General. The General apologizes to Perry, explaining that Congress didn't pass any laws saying that platypuses could be inducted into the military. Perry, however, wants to do his part for the military. The General tells Perry there's'' something he can do — Perry is then seen testing ammunition shells (similar to the one he accidentally fired) by striking the top with a mallet and marking them as 'DUD' when they don't explode. Perry then tells the audience, "And just think! In 30 years, I can retire!" Notes *Perry's commander, who was previously cast as his antagonist in ''Homeless Platypus, would make another appearance as a construction worker in 1954's No Parking Platypus. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes